Miracle Meetings through the Power of Spirit
Ordinarily when a meeting is about to take place, we prepare ourselves in a variety of ways. We review our notes, consider our agenda, think about potential problems and issues that may arise, and so forth. Little do we consider our ability to prepare inwardly, through an elevation of consciousness; and by making that effort, evoke powerful response from life. Over the last six months, I have been involved in what can only be called a project of a lifetime. Associates and I have been developing strategies and action plans for creating an expert system for personal growth. It is ambitious in scope and entails many dimensions of life. In the development of the project, a number of us have been meeting online using the Skype internet-based phone system to conduct our worldwide conference calls. The technology is marvellous; but the subject of our undertaking is far more astounding still. I personally have been involved in a number of the discussions, though I went through a period where I dropped out of the conversation. During that time, I felt that my expertise would be better served elsewhere. However, when I rejoined the group six weeks later, the members told me that I had come in at an auspicious moment; just when things were moving from the theoretical to the practical application stage. Shaken a bit by the timely arrival, something in me said, “Wouldn’t it be great if every time I came to this group conference call, something unexpected and positive like this would occur?” And so I thought of various approaches to bringing the power of consciousness to bear on the upcoming meetings. I then thought of a powerful method that had worked for me in the past. Before coming together, I imagined the spiritual Force enveloping and descending on the participants. In addition, I would keep my own thoughts at bay and my agenda to myself when we connect. The first time I used this inner, spirit-oriented approach, I was stunned when in the first minute I was informed that a decision had been made to move ahead and build the first module of the system. I was dazed because I did not believe this would happen for months, perhaps years. But there it was, rapidly moving to fruition from seemingly out of nowhere. Thus, my first attempt to evoke the future into the present had succeeded. I then applied the inner technique a second time, and in that call, I learned that our founder had asked us to immediately develop a new, never discussed module for the system. I was again astonished, as this project seemed to come out of nowhere. And yet there it was, ready for our input so we could rapidly move it quickly to fruition. I am happy to report that this module – RomanceEternal -- was released to the public on February 21, 2009. This spirit showering, non-agenda approach produced powerful, miraculous-like results at least three times during that week. By holding back all thoughts and conceptions, and using the spiritual Force, life created unexpected, new conditions where there was nothing like it before. It as if you were a real estate developer had envisioned a complex of buildings to be built. You knew you would need to secure funding, gain permits, and execute a comprehensive project plan that would unfold over time. Except the next day when you visit the site, you notice that construction has already begun! You call out, “How is it possible? We have not even begun the permit process; nor have we hired anyone to build the buildings!” It is even more than this because the project itself came unexpectedly out of the blue, advancing our cause to the nth degree. From these episodes, we see the power of using the active and passive dimension of spirit. When we shower others with spiritual grace and remain still inside, keeping our agenda at bay, what unfolds will be startling in the extreme -- as the infinite will replace the current limited reality before us (the finite), and the future will manifest in the present. I welcome you to try this method in your own work and home life, and see if you too can evoke the miraculous. --Roy Posner 19:07, 22 April 2009 (UTC) See also other Case Studies on Life Response http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H]